There are many spine-related conditions, such as scoliosis, which require multi-level correction/fixation. Numerous plate and rod systems are available for this purpose, many of which have received patent protection. One of the deficiencies with existing systems, however, is that the mechanism used to lock the polyaxial screw is different from the mechanism used to lock the rod, thereby requiring additional parts and less manageable installation steps.